


Raising A Little Hell

by chevalierene



Series: Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [10]
Category: Canaria - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Demons causing chaos, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevalierene/pseuds/chevalierene
Summary: Vim, a demon, is annoyed by Father Roblow always praying and singing and pays a visit to his house along with his assistant, Uka.
Series: Takarazuka 500 Word Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747363
Collections: Guess the author: Hanagumi round





	Raising A Little Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Takarazuka prompt for maximum of 500 words involving a show from Flower Troupe (Hanagumi) with flowers being optional

After Vim’s experience with setting foot inside an actual church he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this graduation assignment. He spared Uka and the other demons from going inside at least. But that damn Father Roblow with his happy-go-lucky smile and his perfect hair beneath his biretta made Vim want to eat a canary. The girl, Adjani, who he chose to be the victim for his assignment, was the one who led him into the church in the first place. However,  _ she _ wasn’t the one who kept signing and going on about God constantly. It was that damn priest.

The two demons sat on the roof of the building parallel to the church. Vim flexed his hand casually, positioning it into a tight fist. Uka noticed and asked, “So what do you have in mind?”

“Tonight we raise a little hell.” Vim said darkly, his mouth widening into a wicked smirk.

“What about Adjani?”

Vim met eyes with the younger demons gathered around the next house over, hovering around the chimney. “They can look after her, make sure she doesn’t die before I get back.”

The younger demons nodded enthusiastically and without another word Vim descended from the roof in a single swoop, his black duster billowing behind him. Uka followed behind him, ready for whatever came next.

~~~

Father Roblow was saying his evening prayers by the time Vim and Uka had traced out his scent. Vim chanced a look in through the window but the moment that Father Roblow crossed himself Vim’s body started twitching in retaliation.

“We…have to stop him.” He breathed, clutching the edge of the windowsill. “He’ll be the death of all demons if he keeps this up.”

Uka nodded and began to bang on the window loudly. Since humans could not see him he could be as loud and obnoxious as he wanted.

The priest yelped at the noise and called out, “Who’s there?”

Uka ran a sharp fingernail against the windowpane creating an awful screeching sound that sent the priest clamping his hands over his ears and dropping to the floor in agony.

“Whoever you are, whether it be angel or demon, make yourself known!” The priest yelled. 

Vim took that as his cue and slowly rose so that he could be seen from the window. Father Roblow’s eyes widened and he screamed. Vim’s dark eyes smiled deviously as he said in a booming authoritative voice, “PRIEST, I HAVE DEMANDS OF YOU!”

The priest began groveling and asked him, “What sort of demands?”

“FIRST, I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP SINGING! IT’S REALLY PAINFUL FOR ME. SECOND, I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP PRAYING! THIRD—wait I think that’s it…THESE ARE MY DEMANDS! MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW THEM IF YOU WANT TO LIIIIIIIVE!!!”

Vim dramatically backed away from the window slowly before turning to Uka, “Okay I think that’s good for now.”

Uka nodded and in a flash the demons had disappeared into the night.


End file.
